


Song of Hope

by himitsutsubasa



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Music, Poetry, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8939284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himitsutsubasa/pseuds/himitsutsubasa
Summary: As they hold each other on the beach, he hums a song she remembers her dad singing.





	

They stumble onto the beach, sand digging into their knees and their cuts as they sink to the ground. The sky is flush with pinks and golds and a faint hum as the ground shakes beneath them.

The Death Star looms on the horizon.

“Hey. Hey. Stay with me.” Jyn cradles his face between her hands. Blood drips down his cheeks, pooling in his collarbone, drenching his side.

“I’m here. I’m here,” Cassian whispers, wrapping his arms around her. “We did it.”

“We’re not going to make it.”

“We were never meant to.” His voice is a hushed whisper as he squeezes her frame and she rests her head on his shoulder breathing deeply as the air smells less like air and more like fire.

He hums softly in her ear and she closes her eyes.

“Even if the stars are falling down, you know i’ll be around and you’ll have my hand to hold.”

Jyn shakes at the sound, rough, scratchy, but warm, just like her father’s voice when he called her “stardust”.

“Even if the world falls apart, you know you have my heart; save the world and do your part.”

It’s the song of hope and she knows the rebels are going to win. She might not live to see it, but they will win and it couldn’t be done without them.

K-2SO. Chirrut Imwe. Baze Malbus. Body Rook. Saw Herrera. Galen Erso. Lyra Erso. The many she could not name.

Warm air blasted by her and she squeezed him harder.

“Even when the odds are against you, then they’re against me too, because I…”

A hush fell over the galaxy.

**Author's Note:**

> Diego Luna [can sing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BepkE_ZLpLI).
> 
> The song is a poem by me, edited by [ one of my closest friends](http://tenma-the-mad.tumblr.com/).
> 
>  
> 
> Even if the stars are falling down
> 
>  
> 
> "Even if the stars are falling down,  
> you know i’ll always be around  
> and you’ll have my hand to hold.  
> Even when the world falls apart,  
> you know you have my heart;  
> save the world and do your part.  
> Even when the odds are against you,  
> just know they’re against me too,  
> because I. love. you."
> 
> I've been writing and rewriting that poem for the past 6 years, taking it apart and putting it back together and trying to find what I was trying to say. I hope you can see what I mean.


End file.
